El Sueño en el Recuerdo
by NoeNenny
Summary: Brennan tiene un sueño con Booth que la descorcertará y la hará pensar en su relación. Situado antes de la 7 temporada
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Esta es una historia de mi amiga Befaloci, quién amablemente me dio permiso para publicarla aquí. A m i me encantó por eso quiero compartirla y que den sus opiniones, bueno sin más que disfruten.

* * *

Algo que he aprendido al paso de todos estos años al lado de Booth es que siempre hay que creen en el bien, aunque el bien y el mal no existan, lo que quiere decir él es que siempre las cosas buenas te suceden si haces actos buenos, aún me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que hice bien para merecer a Booth? Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo Max "Cuando encuentres a una persona en la que confíes no la dejes ir jamás, aférrate a ella" y eso fue lo que hice me aferre a Booth por eso deje ir a Sullivan porque a pesar de que era un hombre que valía la pena como decía él, me di cuenta que nadie me podría conocer o cuidar igual que Booth, él para mí es como mi impermeable estando juntos nada más me importa a pesar que él se deja guiar con el corazón y yo con mi lógica, somos el complemento perfecto. Aún recuerdo el 13 de septiembre, yo estaba dormida y él toco a la puerta.

-Bones, vamos levántate hay un caso que resolver.

Yo pensé ¿Un caso en domingo? Nunca hay casos en domingo.

-Voy solo no grites que te oigo al tocar la puerta.- le dije, ese día al abrir la puerta se veía diferente posiblemente por el sueño que tuve lo veía diferente.

-Dúchate y cámbiate para irnos.-me dijo

-¿Por qué no llamaste por teléfono Booth? -dije un poco molesta.

-Lo lamento Bones pero no pensé en llamarte creí que eras madrugadora.

-Sí lo soy, pero ayer por la noche me desvele escribiendo ideas para mi libro.-le dije algo cansada.

-Bueno pues báñate te espero.

-Está bien Booth, ¿podrías preparar un poco de café?-Le dije cuando estaba en la ducha.

-Claro todo sea por complacer a mi Bones.-Dijo algo burlón.

Salí del baño ya arreglada, tome mi abrigo, mi bolso y salí del apartamento sin decir una palabra.

-Oye Bones, no tomaste café.

-No tenía ganas hubieras tomado tú.-Dije algo molesta, no sabía porque estaba molesta.

-¿Oye estas molesta?-Dijo algo serio.

-No, porque debería estar molesta.-Le grite.

-Oye si estas molesta porque vine sin avisar no te preocupes no lo haré más, sabes que mejor no vendré más por ti ¿Eso te gusta?-Me dijo casi gritándome.

-¡Bien!-Le respondí.

-BIEN!

-¡BIEEN!- Me di la media vuelta y regrese al departamento para recoger las llaves de mi auto e irme sola a la escena del crimen, pero recordé que Booth no me había dicho donde era así que salí corriendo y él ya no estaba, no estaba así salí hacia el jeffersonian seguro que ya estarían ahí los restos.

Cuando llegue Ángela estaba en su oficina así que pensé en pasarla a ver aunque nunca lo hago solo por querer, ese día sin duda me sentía diferente pensé en contarle mi sueño sobre Booth y yo pero lo dude en cuanto entre.

-Hola Ángela- Mi tono de voz sonó algo bajo.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, digo no es que me moleste solo pregunto ¿Qué no estarías con Booth y los demás investigando al muerto?

-Mmmmm…. no, solo..-no supe que decir.

-Un momento ¿Están enojados tú y Booth?- Lo dijo muy segura.

-No, no claro que no.- Dije tratando de hacerlo convencida.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.- Lo dije nerviosa, en ese momento Cam llego molesta.

-Dra. Brennan ¿Por qué no estuvo en la escena del crimen hoy?, no pudimos hacer mucho así que los restos ya vienen en camino para que ayude a analizarlos ¿Por qué no se vino con Seeley? Le pregunte a él y no me contesto.

-Lo lamento Cam, pero preferí que Booth se adelantara pensando que los restos podrían estar ya en el Laboratorio cuando yo llegará tenía cosas personales que hacer.

-Dra. Brennan esto no funciona así.-Dijo gritándome con un tono molesto.

-Lo lamento Cam pero hoy era mi día libre y tengo derecho de usarlo como me plazca.-Le conteste molesta.

-Ok, pero me pudiste informar por medio de Seeley, recuerda que la jefa aquí soy yo.

-¿Por qué Ángela y tú me molestan con el tema de Booth?

-¿Qué?-Contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Cariño nosotras no estamos comenzando nada sobre Booth, tú lo empiezas.

-Voy a ponerme la bata en cuanto lleguen los restos me avisan por favor.-Dije muy mandona y salí de la oficina de Ángela.

Estaba muy ansiosa y no sabía porque, tenía que sacar mi sueño sobre Booth y yo con alguien pero no sabía de qué manera o con quién hacerlo.

-Cariño es hora que tú y yo hablemos seriamente.-Me dijo Ángela al entrar a mi oficina.

-¿De qué?, no hay nada que hablar Ángela.

-Claro que sí, Cam me dijo que Booth estaba como en otro planeta, no hacía caso y al parecer le dijo a Cam que tú y él ya no eran más compañeros ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Ángela lo que pasa entre Booth y yo es solo de nosotros dos.-Dije triste.

-Sí lo sé cariño, pero noto que ahora necesitas hablar con alguien y aquí estoy.

-Gracias Ángela pero prefiero concentrarme en el caso de ahora para terminar antes.

-Brennan tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Ángela muy decidida.

-No Ángela sobre Booth no hablare en este momento, si quieres hablar hablemos de otra cosa como el caso.-Dije casi gritándole.

Mientras tanto se escuchó que Cam me hablaba y salí corriendo de mi oficina para poder evitar el tema de Booth.

-Dra. Brennan el cuerpo fue encontrado a lado de una fábrica de zapatos.-Me dijo Cam.

-¿Una fábrica de Zapatos?, con razón encontraron el cuerpo es un lugar pésimo para ocultar un cadáver.

-Dra. Brennan recuerde que nosotros no debemos preocuparnos por eso.

-Está bien, ¿Dónde está mi interno?

-¿Su interno?

-Sí con el que trabajare esta semana.

-Claro, esta semana no será alguno que usted conozca será un chico que está por terminar su doctorado y estará en práctica esta semana.

-No, no eso no puede ser Cam tiene que ser alguien en quién confié yo, no cualquiera va a tocar estos huesos.

-¡Mucho gusto Dra. Temperance Brennan!-Dijo una voz algo joven así que voltee rápidamente.

-¿Usted quién es?-Pregunte muy desconcertada.

-¿No se lo dijo la Dra. Saroyan?

-No, no me dijo nada.-Dije demasiado molesta.

-Soy su nuevo ayudante esta semana o como dicen aquí su nuevo interno.

-No, yo soy la única que puede decidir quién me ayuda, son mis huesos.

-No, Dra. Brennan, yo soy la jefa por lo tanto decido quién estará con usted y punto final a trabajar.

-Bien Dra. Brennan a trabajar por cierto mi nombre es Carl, Carl Thomson.

-Bien entonces limpie los huesos señor Thomson.-Baje de la plataforma y fui directo a mi oficina donde Ángela seguía aguardando.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí Ángela?

-Porque como dijiste que habláramos de otro tema quiero hablar de que próximamente se acerca tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada.-Dije aún molesta pero triste a la vez.

-¿Nada? Tú no puedes recibir nada en tu cumpleaños, tienes que querer algo ¿Qué quieres?-Dijo muy insistente.

-A Booth.-Murmure.

-¿A quién?

-No, yo no dije nada.

-Claro, pero bueno al menos una fiesta.

-No Ángela, yo nunca he festejado un cumpleaños desde que…-Me interrumpió.

-Lo sé, cariño, desde que tus padres te dejaron a ti y a Russ.

-¿Entonces porque insistes en hacerme una fiesta?

-¿Por qué?, te diré el porqué, porque ahora tienes una familia, una gran familia.-Lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No lo creo Ángela, mi padre pocas veces viene y a Russ no lo he visto desde hace un buen tiempo.

-No hablo de tu familia.

-¿Entonces? Yo no tengo otra familia Ángela.

-Sí, claro que sí cariño, nosotros a nosotros me refiero a mí que soy como tu hermana, a Hodgins, Cam, Sweets y Booth.

-No me gusta festejar Ángela.-Dije muy seria y segura.

-A todos nos gusta festejar, a todo eso te incluye a ti Brennan.

-Ángela tenemos que trabajar y no podemos cambiar el trabajo por una fiesta completamente absurda, sabías que los cumpleaños se originaron dentro del dominio de la magia y la religión.

-No, no lo sabía pero tendrás una fiesta de cumpleaños.-Dijo alejándose sin darme la oportunidad de contarle el sueño.

-Dra. Brennan los huesos están limpios como me los pidió.-Me dijo el señor Thomson.

-Bien, veamos las heridas que tienen los huesos.-Salí de la oficina sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dra. Brennan, la necesita Booth dice que la ve en 10 minutos fuera del Jeffersonian.- Me dijo Cam al entrar al cuarto de huesos

-¿Por qué no me llamo él?-Pregunte demasiado desconcertada.

-No lo sé Dra. Brennan pero mejor apúrese, porque eso me lo dijo hace 6 minutos.

-¿Por qué no me busco de inmediato?-Salí corriendo del cuarto de huesos.

-Parece que la Dra. Brennan y ese agente Booth tienen una conexión muy especial.-Dijo el Sr. Thomson a Cam

-Y una muy grande.

Mientras esperaba a Booth afuera del laboratorio pesé seriamente en contarle mi sueño a él puesto que el sueño era sobre él y yo ¿Sería buena idea? ¿Se alejaría de mí? ¿Me diría algo malo? ¿Qué pasaría por su mente en ese momento?

Espere a Booth durante 1 hora y media y no llego así que decidí hablarle a su celular pero no me contestaba ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Porque me evitaba? , eso hizo que me sintiera…. Por mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas y ahora entendía todo, Booth solo se burló de mí en ese momento sentí mucho coraje, odio, sentí todo pero sobre todo odio un odio inmenso pero no hacia Booth hacia mí, porque yo pensé que era importante para él, pensé que él me quería pero al parecer no, me ilusione y eso me hizo sentir mal, así que entre al laboratorio, cogí mi bata y fui directamente al cuarto de huesos donde ya no había nadie, ni siquiera el Sr. Thomson. Me puse mis audífonos para relajarme y alejar cualquier pensamiento sobre la situación mi sueño y Booth, solo quería olvidar, olvidar esos sueños juntos, olvidarme de cualquier tontería, solo quería estar con mis huesos es lo único que realmente me hace sentir que tengo alguien en la vida.

Pasaron las horas y solo veía pasar al guardia de seguridad que me observaba, me parecían que las horas no pasaban sentía sueño pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo de volver a soñar con Booth, salí y fui a preparar café a la cafetería, saque mi teléfono del bolso derecho de mi bata y tenía 3 llamadas perdidas, 2 mensajes de voz y 5 de texto, las llamadas eran de Booth incluso los 2 mensajes de voz y solo 3 de texto los otros dos eran de Ángela así que solo vi los de Ángela que decían "Cariño sé que necesitas a una persona con la que puedas hablar de lo que estás pasando ahorita, así que aquí estoy llámame." Borre de inmediato las llamadas perdidas, mensajes de voz y texto de Booth no quería saber nada de él por ahora no. Me sentía ridícula al actuar como una adolescente a la cual dejo su pretendiente por irse con otra. Regrese al trabajo más despierta pero antes de eso le escribí a Ángela que necesitaba, me urgía hablar con ella sobre Booth.

No dormí, toda la noche estuve concentrándome en los huesos. Al día siguiente el primero en llegar fue el Sr. Thomson supuse que quería llevarme la delantera ante el caso puesto que era joven y ya iba por su doctorado, si no mal recuerdo creo que escuche que tenía 21 años pero no me importaba puesto que vi muchas cosas que podían ayudar al caso.

-Oh! Dra. Brennan ¿Por qué esta tan temprano aquí? Creí que usted estaría en camino para el laboratorio.-Me dijo muy sorprendido el Sr. Thomson.

-No, me quede aquí toda la noche.

-Usted sabía que no dormir hace que las personas pierdan su objetividad ante las cosas.

-Claro que sí, pero no es la primera vez que hago esto, por cierto encontré 2 heridas pos-mortem en la parte superior del cráneo y 1 herida de bala en la 5 costilla del lado izquierdo, aparte de eso vi bordes biselados en tibia.

-¿Enserio?, yo no encontré nada de eso ayer Dra. Brennan.

-Lo sé leí su reporte, no encontró nada, eso hace que su trabajo se vea mediocre.-Dije muy arrogante.

-Creo que está mal Dra. Brennan, mi trabajo es completamente excepcional.

-No lo creo puesto que no encontró nada el día de ayer pero para que pueda tener algo en su reporte dejare que junto con Ángela encuentres el arma homicida.

-Eso es completamente humillante Dra. Brennan, mejor buscare partículas que le puedan ayudar al Dr. Hodgins mientras tanto la Señorita Ángela puede hallar el arma homicida.

-No es necesario encontré 2 tipos de fibra parece ser de seda pero necesito que los examine mejor Hodgins, también encontré un tipo de metal así que se los llevaré, debería pensar en ir con Ángela antes de que yo lo haga…Por cierto buen día.-Dije muy soberbia.

-Cariño.-Me dijo Ángela abrazándome.

-¿Qué pasa Ángela?

-Sé que Booth no paso por ti ayer y ¿Traes la misma ropa?

-Sí me quede toda la noche para encontrar más evidencia puesto que ahora estoy sola.

-¿Qué no estabas con un joven que esta por titularse?

-No, esto un incompetente.

-Debes dejar que haga algo si no su servicio aquí no dará más que para no titularse.

-Lo sé por eso deje una evidencia que no le dije.

-Eres buena ¿Lo sabías? Por cierto tenemos que hablar hoy de muchas cosas como el mensaje de ayer por la noche que me enviaste y de tu cumpleaños.

-Claro pero tengo que irme a dar un baño y a cambiarme de ropa.

-Está bien cariño pero apresúrate hay muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Seguro.-Dije mientras me iba alejando

Llegando a mi departamento vi que una persona estaba dormida al frente de mi puerta no vi muy bien quién era puesto que estaba de espaldas así que me acerque mejor y vi que era Booth estaba puesto en una posición fetal como si hubiera estado toda la noche ahí con frío. No hice ruido absoluto al abrir la puerta pero tropecé al querer pasar sobre él así que se despertó pase lo más rápido que pude a mi departamento me agarro el pie y le di una patada trate de cerrar la puerto pero la detuvo con su mano.

-Bones déjame hablar contigo por favor.

-No, vete de aquí no quiero verte.-Le grite tratando de contener mis lágrimas.

-No, no me iré, te espere toda la noche toque tu puerta millones de veces pensando que estabas ¿Dónde estabas Bones? ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir?

-No te interesa en absoluto, mejor vete de aquí.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches.

-Pues no lo haré es mejor que te vayas.-Puse más fuerza en la puerta y logré cerrarla.

* * *

Los espero en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! aquí el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el anterio capítulo, gracias a ellas recordé que debía actualizar o.O

Bueno esta historia es de una am iga, Bones pues es de Fox, nada es mío aquí, sola la cuenta ( :'( ), disfruten y opinen al final :)

* * *

-No te interesa en absoluto, mejor vete de aquí.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches.

-Pues no lo haré es mejor que te vayas.-Puse más fuerza en la puerta y logré cerrarla.

Solté lagrimas absurdas me las seque de inmediato no quería mostrar debilidad a mi mismas, cuando entre a bañarme más lagrimas absurdas salían de mis ojos ¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo hacía? ¿Por qué? No lograba entenderlo, no me gustaba llorar. Cuando salí de bañarme y termine de arreglarme mire por el picaporte para ver si Booth seguía ahí pero no. Llame a Ángela para decirle que la veía en el café de siempre para desayunar y hablar, hablar sobre Booth y mi sueño.

-Ángela por aquí.-Le grite cuando entro al café.

-Hola cariño, me escape porque ya había tomado mi hora para comer.

-¿Quieres regresar?

-No, a quién le importa el trabajo a mí no, eres más importante tú.

-Gracias Ángela.-Dije muy desanimada.

-Bien de qué quieres hablar antes de que pasemos al tema de tu cumpleaños.

-Sobre un sueño que tuve hace poco, el sueño era sobre Booth y yo, sobre lo nuestro.

-¿Enserio? Eso es grandioso.

-¿Crees que debería decírselo a Booth? ¿Crees que me odie?

-Sí deberías y no te odiaría él jamás te odiaría.

Las palabras de Ángela siempre me inspiran confianza y esta vez me hizo sentir aliviada sabía lo que tenía que hacer y era decirle todo.

-Ángela, hoy en la mañana cuando fui al departamento Booth estaba ahí y quería que lo escuchara que escuchara sus explicaciones de ayer, pero no lo deje y cerré la puerta y le dije que no quería saber nada de él nunca más.

-Eso fue estúpido hubieras permitido que te explicara, no todo debe ser racional.

Tenía razón, cuando vi que Booth no estaba me arrepentí por no escucharlo, soy yo la que dice que siempre hay que tener evidencias antes de una conclusión pero en este caso saque la conclusión antes de tiempo.

-Lo sé Ángela, ahora lo sé.-Dije agachando la cabeza.

-Ahora no hablare solo te escuchare, escuchare lo que me tienes que decir y si al final quieres mi opinión la tendrás pero solo al final cariño.

-Está bien Ángela… el sueño es algo estúpido e infantil ya que mi cerebro creo una historia que nunca va a pasar. "Habíamos terminada un día cualquiera, un caso más, fue un caso fácil pero al mismo tiempo difícil pero hicimos un buen equipo y terminamos antes de tiempo. El tiempo era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y todo se haya juntado en un mismo espacio, no hacía poco que se había ido Hanna, pero al mismo tiempo Sully me sentía rara y sola puesto que al llegar a casa no había alguien con quién pudiera cenar o discutir un tema incluso no había nadie que fuera mi compañero sexual y supuse que Booth también se sentía así no hablábamos de eso porque Booth decía que de eso no hablan los compañeros, Después de terminar el caso Booth me propuso ir a tomar una copa por los viejos tiempos pero preferí decirle que no, no tenía ganas de una copa prefería ir a cenar como lo hacía con Sully así que le pregunte

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? Yo invito, vamos a mi departamento.

-¿Tú me estas invitando a mí a ir a tu departamento para cenar?-Dijo muy sorprendido

-Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas o dudas?

-Hace tiempo que no lo hacías supongo que tú querías mantener tu espacio privado por un tiempo.

-No solo que…-No supe que contestar.

-Pero está bien Bones acepto ¿Qué prepararas? –Dijo muy entusiasmado.

-¿Recuerdas la pasta con queso que hace tiempo te prepare?

-Oh! Bones amo esa pasta, ¿La harás de nuevo para mí?

-Sí ¿O prefieres otra cosa?

-No eso está perfecto, me encanta como la haces, bueno vamos que esperamos.

Me tomo de la mano y salimos de mi oficina, cuando tomo mi mano sentí una sensación muy hermosa algo que nunca había sentido, incluso antes cuando me tomaba de la mano, era obvio que algo estaba mal conmigo en ese momento. Terminamos de cenar la pasta y recogí los platos Booth me dijo que si quería un poco de ayuda le conteste de inmediato que no, que lo hacía sola empecé a lavar los trastes pero no me había fijado que no había recogido los vasos Booth se paró del sofá y se puso detrás de mí y me dijo que me habían faltado los vasos así que me voltee para tomarlos de sus manos calientes,

no había notado que mi espacio entre el desayunador y el lavabo era muy pequeño, me quede viendo sus ojos negros esa noche sus ojos tenían un color infinito solo pensaba cosas sin lógica pero me gustaba pensar así, en ese momento me gustaba pensar así, podía sentir sus respiraciones en mi rostro, sonreí con ironía y me volví a voltear hacia el lavabo, pero no sentía que Booth se fuese a otra parte aún lo sentía ahí, detrás de mí oliendo mi cabello y acariciándolo, me moví rápido hacia otra parte pero el sujeto mi brazo con fuerza pero delicadeza a la vez, voltee a verlo muy nerviosa sentía que si me agarraba la mano sentiría el sudor que corría en ella ¿Por qué sentía eso? No lo sabía pero era algo que me gustaba sentir, le pedía que se detuviera y dejara de ponerme nerviosa porque no me gustaba sentirme insegura pero no me hizo caso y acaricio mis mejillas que se había puesto muy rojas y me dijo que lo sentía que sentía haberme perdido pero no entendía porque perdido, él jamás me iba a perder siempre estaría para él hasta que me dijera que ya no me necesitaba pero esperaba que jamás me lo dijera, no podía decir una palabra así que deje que él continuara. –

Enserio Bones perdona porque no tuve las suficientes agallas para decirte todo lo que te tenía que decirte, siempre dejaba que cualquier hombre me preguntara si teníamos una relación o podía salir contigo siempre dejaba que tuvieran una oportunidad como Sullivan, porque sentía que si no lo hacía seria egoísta, yo siempre he querido que seas feliz aunque me duela… Bones ahora te lo diré te amo, te amo mucho siempre lo haré nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer como tú y dudo que algún día lo haga, eres lo que todos quisieran, sé que has de pensar que si siempre te he amado porque le pedí a Hanna que se casara conmigo creo que también la quería pero de una forma distinta, no como a ti, tal vez le pedí que se casará conmigo sí, lo sé, pero siempre pensaba en ti aun teniéndola a ella siempre era tú la que estaba en mi mente te amo.-

Se quedó callado y solté lagrimas tontas, él las limpio y me beso, pude sentir sus labios perfectos sentí que el mundo por fin se había puesto de mi lado, cuando se separó de mis labios, yo lo volví a besar, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el me abrazo la cintura, no me interesaba lo que pasara al otro día solo quería que pasara eso en verdad lo quería, paso lo que tenía que pasar Booth y yo tuvimos relaciones pero no fue solo sexo fue, fue algo hecho por amor algo que de verdad había pasado por un mutuo acuerdo lo disfrute mucho sonreía todo el tiempo que Booth y yo hacíamos eso, acariciaba su torso su perfecto torso". -Pero Ángela eso solo fue un sueño, un sueño absurdo que hubiera querido que fuera realidad, incluso cuando toco Booth la puerta esa mañana no quería levantarme, quería seguir con el sueño con él, sé que esto sonara absurdo pero tan real lo sentí que al abrir mis ojos voltee rápidamente al otro lado de la cama pensando que Booth estaría a un lado de mí abrazándome.-Estaba soltando muchas lágrimas, mis ojos estaban rojos y mi corazón estaba como decía Ángela confundido y triste.

-Ángela dime algo ¿Qué piensas que debo hacer? Tengo miedo de decírselo a Booth, no quiero que él me deje sola, no quiero estar sin él porque él es mi mundo la persona en la que he depositado tomo mi miedo y sin él mi miedo volverá.-Se lo dije llorando con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Cariño lo amas mucho y eso se nota, siempre se ha notado y si tienes miedo de decírselo te recomiendo que lo hagas por una carta y si él quiere responderá o te buscara pero ten por seguro que jamás lo vas a perder, porque él también te ama más que tú a él.-Me lo dijo con una sonrisa y me sentí aliviada y feliz por habérselo contado,

-Brennan, él tiene que saberlo, tiene que saber lo que sientes por él no le niegues ese derecho, me voy acariño y hazlo pronto.-Me abrazo y me dijo al oído que todo es ataría bien.

Cuando Ángela se fue me puse a escribirle la carta pero lo que no le conté a esta Ángela detalladamente lo hice con Booth, cada cosa que pude percibir en mi sueño lo redacte en la carta, la doble y fui directo al FBI se la tenía que dar personalmente. Cuando llegue Booth no estaba así que no supe que podía hacer, si esperarlo o irme y dejarle la carta debajo de su puerta, me quede un rato parada frente a su oficina pero él no llegaba cuando me di la media vuelta Sweets estaba ahí.

-Dra. Brennan ¿Qué hace por aquí? Si busca a Booth púes él no está, hace tiempo que ha empezado a faltar hace como un mes a estado así y nadie sabe a dónde va, ni siquiera Caroline.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunte muy desconcertada.

-Sí, pero bueno ¿Qué trae? ¿Es algo para Booth? ¿Quiere que se lo dé?

-No ya me voy.-Camine lo más rápido posible sin mirar atrás, cuando me subí al ascensor ya ano vi a Sweets así que regrese y metí la carta por debajo de su puerta y regrese al laboratorio.

Todo lo que restaba de la semana viví con la incertidumbre de porque Booth no me había contestado la carta con otra carta, no me había ido a ver ni al departamento ni al Jeffersonian y ni siquiera me llamo. El caso lo terminamos el Jueves lo recuerdo muy bien un día antes de mi cumpleaños, no me sentía de ánimos sin Booth.

-Cariño prepárate para mañana porque será una fiesta sorpresa arréglate cómprate un lindo vestido porque mañana es tu día, nos vemos mañana y obviamente pasare por ti para llevarte al lugar.-Me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y se fue.

Me quede en mi laboratorio leyendo lo que el Sr. Thomson había puesto en su reporte puesto que aparte de la aprobación de Cam, yo también tenía que hacerlo puesto que era mi área de trabajo, cuando termine de leer su reporte del trabajo lo aprobé y salí para regresar a mi departamento pase por el cuarto de huesos y el Sr. Thomson estaba ahí guardando los restos.

-¿Qué hace todavía aquí? Hay personas que pueden guardar los restos.

-Lo sé Dra. Brennan estaba haciendo tiempo porque la estaba esperando.

-¿Esperándome a mí?-Dije demasiado desconcertada.

-Sí, tenía que darle esto que me dijeron que le diera antes de su cumpleaños.

-¿Quién? ¿Booth?

-No, otra persona que ud. Conoció.

Me dio una carta y me dijo que la leyera al finalizar la noche de mañana que no la abriera antes, era el deseo que la persona me había pedido, se despidió y me dijo que había sido un honor trabajar conmigo y se fue guarde la carta en mi bolso y también salí del Jeffersonian. Me dirigí a mi departamento y cuando llegue no vi a Booth en la puerta como esa mañana, vi la contestadora y no tenía ningún mensaje, ninguna carta por debajo de la puerta no había nada de él. Me avente a la cama y decidí dormir por un rato esperaba no tener otro sueño alterno a la realidad.

"Desperté porque oí la tetera ¿Una tetera? Fui a la estufa y la apague cuando voltee a la cama era diferente no era del todo mi departamento en el buro de la derecha de la cama vi una foto de Booth y yo abrazándonos muy felices no recordaba esa foto, minutos después tocaron a la puerta del departamento y la abrí sin ni siquiera mirar por el picaporte, era Booth con algo en las manos.

-"Hola feliz cumpleaños Bones.-Me decía con una sonrisa que me enamoraba "

-"Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.-Dije muy confundida"

-"Claro que sí ¿Qué te pasa hoy?"

Vi que alguien estaba detrás de él, era una persona pequeña pensé que era parker pero cuando se asomo era una niña como de unos 5 años, pensé que Booth ya había tenido una vida con otra persona, los deje pasar a los dos y la niña me dijo "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMI." ¿Mami? ¿Ella era mi hija o porque me decía mami? Le sonreí pero estaba demasiado confundida.

-"Vamos Bones siéntate en el sillón"-Le hice caso, me senté, él fue hacia el refrigerador y trajo un pastel a la mesa frente el sillon.-"Joy tápale los ojos a mamá"-Dijo Booth dirigiéndose a la niña

-"Sí papi"-Ella le contesto…. ¿Papi?, ella me cubrió los ojos con sus pequeñas y cálidas manos. Me cantaron la canción de cumpleaños y tuve que soplar a las 5 velas que había en el pastel después de eso Booth le dijo a la niña que fuera por mi regalo, la pequeña se metió a la otra habitación y saco el regalo de bajo de la cama, cuando me lo dio y lo abrí vi que era un portarretratos con una foto de los tres muy felices la abrece lo más fuerte que pude y le dije gracias con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, ella me dijo que lo hizo ella misma y que tenía un hueso, un cráneo, una hebilla igual a la de Booth, una pistola, unos dados y una niña pequeña decía que nos representaba a los tres.

-"Ve por tu mochila que no tarda en llegar tu tía Ángela por ti.-Le dijo Booth a la pequeña Joy, en ese momento tocaron el timbre y era Ángela con Hodgins de inmediato Joy salió corriendo de la otra habitación con una mochila y un peluche para abrazar a Ángela."

-"Tía, tía llegaste.-Dijo Joy muy contenta."

-"Sí hermosa ve con tu tío Hodgins a saludarlo.- Vino hacía mí y me abrazo diciéndome al oído "Feliz cumpleaños disfrútalo" y se retiró, Joy se fue con ella y Hodgins al otro día la traerían me dijo al irse. Cuando se fueron Booth me abrazo, me beso, sentí otra vez sus labios tibios tocando los míos y yo no quería alejarme de él."

Y entonces me desperté sin tener razones para despertarse, me di cuenta que era otra ilusión otro sueño, cuando vi la hora eran las 4:47 me pare de la cama, prepare café y me senté frente a la ventana, tomé una taza de café, luego otra y otra hasta el punto en que tuve que preparar café otra vez, no quería dormir y tener un sueño que me hiciera daño otra vez. Me quede frente a la ventana hasta las 12:00 pm, cuando recibí un mensaje de Ángela que decía "Brennan, ve a comprar vestidos para esta noche que yo te ayudaré a arreglarte. Te quiero cariño y feliz cumpleaños" sonreí y me puse ropa limpia para poder ir a comprar unos vestidos como me había dicho Ángela. Cuando llegue de comprar los vestidos que más me habían gustado estaba Ángela sentada a fuera de mi puerta y cuando me vio llegar vino corriendo a mí para abrazarme y felicitarme a pesar que no me gustaba festejar mis cumpleaños me sentía muy feliz.

-Bien Brennan muéstralos! –Me dijo Ángela con cara de pícara.

-Le mostré los tres vestidos que había escogido uno era negro largo, otro azul liso y el último era rojo con corte de flor, el rojo era mi favorito pero no se lo dije.

-El rojo cariño, sin duda ese color te va mejor.-Cuando dijo eso le sonreí y me metí a bañar, al salir del baño con el vestido puesto Ángela me arreglo el cabello, me maquillo el rostro y me puso un labial rojo un rojo muy bonito. Ella también se bañó en mi departamento y se arregló muy hermosa con un vestido color verde esmeralda. Iba a agarrar mis llaves del coche cuando Ángela me dijo que iríamos en taxi hasta el lugar, me vendo los ojos y me guío hasta subir al taxi, cuando bajamos Ángela abrió una puerta y me dejo a la entrada de ella me dijo que a la cuenta de tres me quitara la venda de los ojos.

* * *

Creo que los demás capítulos los pondré más corntos para qeu se abrumen tanto, o ¿los dejo así?


	3. Chapter 3

-1…2…3…-Conto Ángela tratando de detener su emoción, me quite la venda de los ojos y estaban todos Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, Arastoo, Max, Fisher, Wendell, Finn, Michel, pero no lograba ver a Booth al parecer no había venido. Todos los que estaban a la vista gritaron sorpresa y se acercaron a felicitarme y abrazarme cuando todos se dispersaron del lugar donde estaban vi a Booth sentado y muy elegante con un pequeño regalo en su mano izquierda sin esperar a que el fuera a abrazarme corrí hacía él lo más rápido que pude y con todas mis fuerzas le di el abrazo más largo que jamás había dado.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bones.-Me dijo susurrándome al oído. Lo abrace más fuerte hasta el punto en que me dijo que era muy fuerte.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Cómo voy a faltar al cumpleaños de la mujer más importante en mi vida?

Sin duda alguna me sonroje demasiado y lo supe porque Booth me dijo ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Estaba muy feliz, apenada y enamorada de él.

-Ten es un adelanto de tu regalo de cumpleaños el otro te lo daré cuando abras los de los demás.-Me dijo extendiendo la mano para darme el regalo.

-No debiste Booth pero gracias.-Tome el regalo de su mano y al abrirlo era una pulsera de plata con varios dijes que nos representaban a todo el equipo.

-Hay un dije por cada uno de nosotros, una oruga para el chico bichos, un cerebro para Cam, un libro para Sweets, un pincel para Ángela, un arma para mí y un cráneo que te representa a ti, lo mande hacer específicamente para ti Bones.

-Gracias, es perfecto.-Se lo dije tratando de contener mi lagrimas mientras él me ponía el brazalete. Después de que comimos el pastel en forma de tibia, que abrí los regalos y baile con Booth, se acabó la fiesta, me despedi de todos agradeciéndoles principalmente a esta Ángela. Booth me propuso acompañarme a mi departamento para darme mi segundo regalo, al llegar abrí la puerta del departamento y prendí una lámpara que estaba a un lado del sofá, no se veía todo pero lograba ver sus ojos y la mitad de su rostro.

-Leí tu carta, lamento no haberla contestado pero ahora lo hago con esta otra que tiene un regalo dentro del sobre, prefiero que leas la carta primero y cuando me vaya, por favor. –Me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo muy fuerte, estábamos muy pegados, mi corazón latía y latía muy rápido como nunca antes, esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo, agarre su rostro y él, el mío, bajo mi frente hacía sus labios tibios y me dio un beso, luego la volvió alzar y me dio otro beso en la mejilla acercándose a mis labios que temblaban, al final después del beso en la mejilla ahora sí lo que yo esperaba sucedió, me dio un largo, dulce y cálido beso, en ese momento me sentí la mujer más afortunada de la faz de la tierra, él me había dado un beso muy dulce toda mi cordura se aloco y solo pude pensar en ese momento.

No podría calcular cuánto tiempo teníamos dándonos el beso, el hermoso beso. Pero de repente sentí frio en mis labios, Booth ya se había retirado.

-Me tengo que ir, espero y te guste el segundo regalo, te…-No termino su palabra.

-¿Me qué?-Pregunte algo nerviosa. Él abrió la puerta y salió pero antes de cerrarla completo la frase.

-Te amo Bones, te amo.-En ese momento cerró la puerta y yo me quede paralizada no sabía que responderle, cuando mi cerebro reacciono abrí la puerta pero él ya no estaba. Me senté en el sofá y abrí la carta, había otro sobre dentro de la carta que me dio la empecé a leer algo nerviosa por su respuesta.

"Querida Bones, suena algo gracioso decirte querida o tan si quiera escribir una carta seria para ti pero tu carta me hizo pensar mucho sobre lo que posiblemente tenemos porque ¿Tenemos algo verdad? Espero que sí, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para que tú y yo estemos como algo en realidad no cosas de niños. Sabes la primera vez que te vi pensé, que hermosa es, la mujer más hermosa que nunca más había visto desde ese momento supe que jamás me podía separar de ti, eras una mujer muy difícil pero lo eras porque te refugiabas en el gran cerebro que tienes, posiblemente eres la persona más inteligente del mundo, como también seguramente sabes lo que te voy a decir, tú eres mi Bones, solo mía, y quiero que sepas que muchas veces también he tenido sueños contigo, sueños que hacen que confirme que te amo y mucho, no quiero que jamás te separes de mí y tampoco quiero que me digas que debo separarme de ti, ¿Te imaginas una vida juntos? Yo sí, sería perfecto una vida junto a mi Bones, yo sé que tú no crees en el matrimonio por eso no te pediría que te cases conmigo si no quieres, lo que te pido es que nos vayamos por un tiempo, un tiempo indefinido ¿A dónde? Donde haya restos humanos y casos para mí, sé que extrañarías estar en el Jeffersonian pero si no lo hacemos ahora nunca lo haremos y sobre todo no sabremos si esto pudo funcionar, vamos, se un poco arriesgada en la vida porque siempre me tendrás de comodín para ti, siempre. Lamento no haber estado al momento que íbamos a investigar el caso, cuando no te llame y te molestaste porque ibas desvelada, lamento todo pero quiero que me perdones y si aceptas te contaré mi razón que es muy fuerte y espero la comprendas.

P.D. espero te guste mi segundo regalo y cuando tengas la respuesta llámame.

Al abrir el otro sobre era 2 boletos para un viaje redondo por Europa, 2 boletos para un viaje redondo a toda américa del sur, era obvio que era uno para él y uno para mí ¿Enserio había hecho esto? Me recordó cuando Sully me pidió que me fuera con él un año sabático pero no acepte, no acepte por Booth, ahora él me lo propuso, no tenía que pensarlo, me iría con él. Sonreí con una lágrima sobre mi mejilla, era una lágrima de felicidad. Cuando quería llamarle a Booth para decirle que sí, que sí aceptaba irme con él, pero cuando buscaba mi teléfono dentro de la bolsa para llamarle callo una carta y recordé que el Sr. Thomson me la había dado, así que antes de llamarle a Booth iba a leer la carta que al reverso decía "Para la persona que ha sido el amor de mi vida y siempre lo será."

"Hola Temperance, soy Sulivan, no creo que me hayas olvidado ya, porque sé que tu no olvidas, eres de las pocas personas que tienen una memoria muy buena. Sabes, te extraño mucho creo que no podré olvidarte jamás sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños me gustaría estar ahí para darte personalmente un regalo pero posiblemente no me quieras ver porque no regrese al año, tengo tantas preguntas por hacerte ¿Lo nuestro quedo inconcluso o eso fue pasado? Tengo ganas de explicarte todo, incluso explicarte quién es ese chico que te dio mi escrito. Ahora ya no sé qué más decirte si no es en persona, quisiera que nos viéramos en dos días a partir de tu cumpleaños, sé que es probable que no quieras y hasta de que no vayas pero me arriesgare. Siento que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, quiero que hablemos de la felicidad humana, la felicidad que hace que este mundo gire. Temperance aún te amo, a pesar de estos años sin verte mi corazón y mi mente siempre serán tuyos. ¿Quieres volver a formar parte de mi vida?

P.D. espero que vayas tengo muchas ganas de verte. No necesitas una dirección exacta pues el lugar lo conoces, nos vemos en el Royal Diner."

**Hola! si llegaron hasta aquí dejen cometarios porque así no se si les gusta o ni siquiera si los leen o.O**

**si veo varios actualizo pronto, si no pues no sé hasta que recuerde :)**

**Bye!**

**No se olviden de dejar aun que sea un "Hola" o su país , me intereza saber de dónde son :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa. He vuelto y con dos capítulos :)**

**En el capítulo anterior cometí un error ortográfico, pero no sé editarlo D:**

**espero no se hayan dado cuenta.**

**Bueno sin más aquí la historia de Befaloci :D**

P.D. espero que vayas tengo muchas ganas de verte. No necesitas una dirección exacta pues el lugar lo conoces, nos vemos en el Royal Diner."

No pude evitar llorar, parecía que aquel día solo fue de lágrimas tontas, yo no quería volver a ver a Sully pero otra parte de mí sí, pero no para regresar, besarlo y hacer como si los años no hubiera pasado, porque pasaron y él no regreso, de igual manera no me hizo falta porque tuve a Booth, siempre lo tuve a él y ese día más que nunca supe que tenía que estar al lado de Booth. Esa noche tenía mucho que pensar, muchas cosas que mi mente no podía procesar aún, obviamente sería otra noche que no dormiría, lo bueno es que acabamos el caso antes pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría haber uno mañana.

Pasaron horas y yo estaba sentada en el sofá sin decir nada, sin hacer un gesto, sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera a la mesa con las cartas de Booth y Sully, dieron las 3:30 de la mañana y no podía dormir aún recordé que Ángela me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda en algo le llamara que no importaba la hora, ahora si saque mi teléfono y le marque.

-"¿Ángela?"-Le dije sollozando.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo Ángela, Brennan, te necesito, necesito que vengas a mi departamento.

-Me pongo un saco y salgo corriendo para haya espérame.-Note que en sus palabras no decía me cambio, solo que tomaría un saco para venir, después del espérame que dijo colgó rápidamente para venir a verme. Ángela es la mejor amiga y persona de todo el mundo, me da mucho confort ante mis problemas del corazón como dice ella, aún que no tenga ninguna enfermedad en mi corazón.

Tocaron a la puerta esperaba que fuera Ángela y así era, al abrir la puerta se me lanzo sobre mí para abrazarme y me dijo susurrando "Estoy para ti"

-Ángela, no sé qué hacer Booth me pido que me fuera con él de viaje…

-Vete.

-Pero….

-Cariño, vete, se feliz, tú solo se feliz es lo que mereces después de tanto esfuerzo que has hecho para poder ser la persona que eres y de la que todo mundo está orgulloso de tener a su lado, Booth será el hombre más afortunado de tener que compartir un momento contigo así podrán definir qué es lo que tienen los dos, que son ustedes dos, ¿Por qué lo dudas, no quieres saber que podría pasar entre tú y Booth?

-No es eso lo que pasa es que….

-¿Le tienes miedo a la felicidad?

-Un poco, pero es que regreso, Sully regreso y quiere que nos veamos, quiere que aclaremos todo, pero todo.-Cuando dije el nombre de Sullivan está Ángela quedo completamente sorprendida no hizo ningún movimiento facial solo se me quedo viendo.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Quién se cree? Nunca debió de regresar.

-Ósea que crees que no debo escucharlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que regreso? No lo sé cariño, no quiero que te haga cambiar de opinión sobre Booth pero la pregunta es ¿Tú quieres escucharlo?

-Una parte de mí no, no quiere saber nada de él pero otra me dice que es hora de saber lo que paso, el porqué de que no regreso. Me dio una carta el Sr. Thomson, dijo que le habían dado la orden de dármela para mi cumpleaños.

-¿No te dijo que era de Sullivan?

-No, no me dijo absolutamente nada, ¿Qué hago Ángela? ¿Qué hago con Booth y Sullivan?

-Debes ver a los dos, primero con Sullivan y después con Booth.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-A Sullivan solo escucharlo y si te nace decirle algo dilo pero no te frenes ante lo que debas decirle y a Booth, a Booth tienes que contarle tus miedos, tus inquietudes todo lo que sientes ante la propuesta aclarando que quieres estar a su lado.-

Cuánta razón tenía Ángela porque yo no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en estar con Booth, él era todo lo que tenía y quería cuidarlo como nada en la vida. Nos quedamos dormidas en el sofá yo recargada en su hombro y ella en mi cabeza, cuando amaneció me pare acomodando a Ángela en el sofá para no despertarla, agarré mi teléfono y salí al corredor a llamarle a Booth.

Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro y cuando iba a colgar…

-Seeley Booth… ¿Quién habla?, respondan ¿Quién es?...-Dijo adormilado.

Me quede pasmada, no sabía que decirle, estaba muy nerviosa demasiado nerviosa, conociendo a Booth pronto colgaría si no decía nada, pero ¿Cómo es que no supo que era yo? ¿No me tiene en su identificador de llamadas? Cuando iba a colgar por error apreté el botón de altavoz pero seguí sin oír nada así que no me importo y al momento que le di click en el botón de concluir llamada escuche que la voz de Booth que dijo "¿Bones eres tú?" pero era demasiado tarde ya le había colgado y me sentí estúpida, siempre pierdo las oportunidades. Cuando entre al departamento vi que Ángela seguía dormida, preparé café para que cuando despertara pudiera beber un poco, cuando termine de ponerlo en la cafetera voltee a ver el teléfono y no había nada de Booth así que decidí enviarle un mensaje.

"Hola Booth soy Brennan…" lo borre "Hola soy Bones, quería pedirte una disculpa por la llamada de la mañana es que estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que decirte pero necesito hablar contigo antes de tomar una decisión, necesito que me escuches por favor te parece si nos vemos el martes para desayunar en el Royal diner a las 8:00 am eso es todo TE AMO.-Lo escribí en mayúsculas.-TE.…-Borré AMO.-TE ESPERO."- No podía mostrar debilidad ni un momento aunque tuviera ganas de escribirle de todo.

Ángela despertó diciendo que olía a café, le dije había preparado se paró y entro al baño cuando salió ya le había servido la taza

-¿Pensaste en algo por la noche?

-No, no pensé en nada, creo que caí rendida ayer.

-¿Ya le hablaste a Booth para que puedan conversar?

-No, bueno algo así.

-¿Algo así? ¿Cómo?-Me lo dijo con un tono de estar molesta.

-Le marque en la mañana pero no me atreví a decirle una palabra, hace un rato le envíe un mensaje para decirle que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Cuándo?

-El martes.

-¿El martes? -Parecía que Ángela repetía todo lo que le decía.- ¿Por qué el martes?

-Porque mañana voy a hablar con Sully, es necesario hablar primero con Sully antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.-Ángela no dijo más.

-Oh por dios cariño es muy tarde.

-¿Tarde? Tarde para ¿Qué?

-Tenía que verme con Hodgins para desayunar, tengo que irme piensa mucho en lo que harás.- Y eso fue lo último que me dijo porque se fue.

Sonó mi teléfono en seguida lo conteste y ni siquiera vi de quién era la llamada solo hice el trabajo de contestar pensando que era Booth.

-Hola Dra. Brennan soy Cam.-Era cam.-Solo quería pedirle que viniera al laboratorio en cuanto pueda ay restos en los cuales tenemos que trabajar.

-Enseguida voy pero Booth…-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque pregunta por él Dra. Brennan? Pero para infórmale que se tomó este caso como si fuera una semana vacacional.

-¿Quién nos va ayudar?

-No lo sé supongo que enviaran a otra persona, Dra. Brennan no se preocupe todo estará bien. –Colgó sin decir más.

Salí del apartamento directo al Jeffersonian, cuando llegue fui por mi bata y subí directo a la plataforma donde Cam y Hodgins me esperaban… un momento ¿Hodgins? Creí que estaría con Ángela desayunando.

-Dr. Hodgins no se supone que estaría desayunando con Ángela.

-Sí, así es y lo estábamos hasta que la jefa llamo.

-Disculpe por interrumpir su momento entre tú y Ángela pero un cuerpo nos esperaba.-Dijo Cam muy irónica.

-¿Y dónde está Ángela?

-Está reconstruyendo el rostro, dijo que era uno de los peores rostros y quería terminar rápido.

-¿Por qué me llamaste si todavía hay mucho tejido blando?-Pregunte molesta.-Sabes que esta no es mi área.

-Lo sé Dra. Brennan pero este tejido puede caerse más rápido que cualquier otro, tan solo tóquelo.-Le hice caso y toque la piel de la tibia en seguida la piel se resbalo.- ¿Lo ve Dra. Brennan? Por eso necesito que este aquí.

-Pero de igual tardaran mucho en hacerlo, esto es una pérdida de mi tiempo.-Me di la vuelta aventando los guantes al bote de basura. *Alguien vino enojada hoy* escuche que Hodgins comento cuando iba bajando de la plataforma.

Después de media hora sentada en mi oficina releyendo libros que tenía salí otra vez hacia la plataforma, ahora sí estaban limpios pero no vi a ningún interno, supuse que todavía no llegaba así que empecé a buscar evidencia, tenía que buscar evidencia antes de mañana no importaba si no dormía otra noche más solo quería adelantarle poder tener la mañana completamente libre y poder hablar con la segunda persona a la que verdaderamente le entregue mis sentimientos aparte de Booth.

-¿Estas mejor cariño?-Me dijo Ángela cuando subía a la plataforma.

-Sí ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

-Bueno porque ahora, en estos momentos tu vid….-La interrumpí.

-Ángela por favor en el trabajo solo se habla de trabajo ¿Está bien? Tienes algo nuevo del caso o ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Tranquila muchachita, solo quería sacar tema pero si no quieres está bien, piensa lo que harás sola, pero sí, sí tengo nuevas noticias el rostro es de una chica entre 18 y 20 años.

-Imposible, sus pies, rodillas, costillas y columna vertebral indican una edad entre 35 a 40 años, estas mal.

-Mira la foto no me equivoco, el cráneo no se equivoca, es como dices los huesos jamás se equivocan y el cráneo ¿es un hueso no?, mira la foto para que no pienses que estoy mal.-Puso la foto en la pantalla.

-Está conformado por huesos.-No lo podía creer me había equivocado.-Pero sus huesos muestran otra edad.

-Para que veas que a veces si se equivocan.-Dijo con una sonrisa de ironía en su rostro.

-¿Ya la búscate en la página del FBI para ver si se encuentra?

-Sí lo hice, siempre lo hago aquí está su nombre es Jenna Lee tiene 19 años, estaba cerca de su edad, es bailarina profesional de la academia de ballet kirov aquí en Washington, la reportaron desaparecida hace 6 días.

-El cuerpo no tiene más de 3 días de descomposición.

-¿No la mataron rápido?

-Creo que no Ángela, sus tobillos están rotos, fue colgada sin duda alguna, los dientes tienen poca calcificación como si les hubieran echado una sustancia poco fuerte para que no tuviera dientes pero le llevaré a Hodgins un diente, creo que hoy me quedaré hasta mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? para nada cariño te iras a tu casa y dormirás, te arreglaras y pensaras las cosas ¿Ok?

-Ángela hay mucho trabajo y…

-Dadadada.-Dijo moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro en señal de negación.-Esta bien quédate, trabaja lo que tengas que trabajar pero me quedaré contigo para supervisar que te vayas 1 hora antes de verte con Sully, ¿De acuerdo?

-Ángela está bien gracias.- Ya era muy tarde Cam se fue, después cada trabajador del Jeffersonian el último en irse fue Hodgins y él quería quedarse con Ángela y conmigo no quería dejar sola a Ángela principalmente pero ella le pidió que se retirara. Pasaron las horas ahora no estaba en la plataforma estaba en el cuarto de huesos, estaba sola Ángela estaba dormida en mi oficina, ella nunca aguanta tanto, me siento mal por no dejarla ir con Hodgins…

-Cariño, Brennan, despierta.-Me dijo Ángela con una voz muy suave, Me había quedado dormida sobre la mesa de huesos ¿Cómo era posible?-Ya son las 6:30 a.m tienes que ir a bañarte para ir a hablar con Sullivan.

-¿Me quede dormida? ¿Cómo te despertaste? ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

-Despertaste muy preguntona, sí creo que debes dormir y ahora no aguantaste, yo me desperté porque tenía que hacer lo mismo por ti, cariño esta es como tu segundo hogar siempre estás aquí, es hora de irte.-Me agarro del brazo y salimos del laboratorio.

Ángela me acompaño hasta la puerta del Royal Diner y de lejos pude ver a Sullivan sentado bebiendo café y mirando hacia la ventana, creo que era para ver si llegaba pero no pase de ese lado.

-Entra, todo saldrá bien.-Me abrió la puerta Ángela, me empujo y se fue.

Camine directamente y lentamente hacia Sullivan él no me vio llegar seguía mirando a la ventana con cara de preocupación, supuse que pensó que no llegaría.

-Hola…-Le dije suave y con miedo en mi voz, él voltio y sonrió con ternura.


	5. Chapter 5

**He aquí en capítulo 6.**

**Saludos a todos los lectores/as**

-Hola…-Le dije suave y con miedo en mi voz, él voltio y sonrió con ternura.

Se paró de su silla, me abrazó fue un abrazo muy largo y muy fuerte me dijo al oído "Te extrañe todo este tiempo… mi tempe". Lo separé de inmediato él no tenía derecho de llamarme "Su tempe" yo para él ahora solo soy como lo que fuimos al principio NADA.

-¿Para qué me citaste, de que quieres hablar?

-De ti, de mí, de nosotros, toma asiento por favor.

-No hay nada que hablar de nosotros Sully, te fuiste por más de un año me dejaste sola, me dejaste sin nada.-Dije controlando mi llanto sin haber tomado asiento.

-Por favor Temperance siéntate.-Me senté por fin pues pensé en Ángela diciéndome que escuchara.

-No es mi culpa que no haya regresado fue tuya, completamente tuya, sé que fue mi culpa dejarte y lo reconozco pero solo eso fue mi error.-Se hizo un silencio muy largo porque no respondí, tenía mucho coraje dentro de mí, tenía ganas de darle una bofetada pero me contuve.- ¿No dirás nada?-No respondí.-Bien entonces hablare yo hasta que tengas ganas de hablar ¿Está bien? No sé por dónde comenzar quizá por el Por qué no regrese, es sencillo ya no me extrañabas tenías a Booth y para ti eso ya era más que suficiente, no dudo que en algún momento te haya agradado pero Booth siempre fue, es y será el único en tu vida ¿Verdad? Tú te quedaste por él no por tu trabajo, no sabes cómo me hizo sentir eso… por eso no regrese porque ya no tenía caso, pasé tiempo tratándote de olvidar tuve muchas novias incluso me iba a casar pero nada de eso funciono todas me parecían tontas nada que ver contigo porque tú eres única y eso me queda claro, aún te amo Temperance y creo que siempre lo voy hacer, no sé qué más decirte porque sé que repetiría lo mismo y es darle vueltas en círculo al asunto.-Decía muchas incoherencias, quería corregirlo pero solo hablaría si lo creía realmente necesario.-¿Quieres que te hable del chico que te dio la carta?.-Moví mi cabeza en forma de afirmación.-Esta bien, Su nombre pues ya lo sabes soy su padre por decir así, lo apadrine cuando él tenía 15 años era un niño de la calle que pertenecía a una fundación, cuando tuvo la mayoría de edad y tenía que mudarse de ese lugar le pedí que se fuera a vivir conmigo y acepto, desde que lo conocí le hable de ti pero mucho de ti y de tu trabajo, él ya estudiaba así que le pague la universidad en la que está ahora pero antes de entrar a la que lo metería me dijo que no que ahí no que él quería ser antropólogo forense como la mujer de la que tanto le hablaba así que obviamente eras tú , decidí meterlo a la universidad nacional de antropología, ahora ya está por terminar su carrera por eso fue al Jeffersonian estuvo ahí por un favor de su tutor, él quería trabajar contigo y yo más que feliz acepte y por eso el tedio la carta y ¿Qué piensas?

-Nada, bueno claro que estoy pensando pero me refiero, no sé a qué me refiero pensé que Ángela diría eso.

-Ángela… ¿Cómo esta ella? Espero que bien.

-Sí ella está perfectamente bien, ella quiso que yo viniera a verte.

-¿Ósea que no viniste porque quisiste?

-No.

-¿Por qué viniste entonces?

-La verdad es que tenía que decirte que siento que me hayas extrañado y para decirte que la verdadera razón por la que no me fui contigo es por lo que dices por Booth porque a pesar de todo yo…yo… lo quiero y no quiero perderlo, pensé que a lo mejor si te veía sentiría algo por ti pero no, siento coraje y ya no quiero hablar más lo que alguna vez se llamó un "nosotros" ahora no significa nada yo quiero a Booth.-Me pare de la mesa.-Adiós Sullivan pero para siempre.-Di la media vuelta y me aleje.

Ahora estaba segura que ya no tenía ninguna cuenta pendiente como me dice Booth creo que todo quedo aclarado ahora el Martes tendría que hablar con él para ver sí estaremos juntos o no.

Lunes en la mañana la luz entro muy rápido en apartamento sentí como pego en mis ojos y la pupila se iba haciendo grande en el momento que los abrí, todos mis sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca aunque yo sé que eso de sentir todo a flor de piel como diría Ángela, no existe, solo es algo retorico de decir, el caso aún no lo resolvíamos necesitábamos a Booth a fuera para que nosotros pudiéramos hacer el trabajo adentro, no podía creer que yo fuera hacer todo el trabajo salir he investigar algo que hacía con Booth y aparte de eso mi trabajo en el Jeffersonian que era el doble porque al parecer no tendría internos otra semana más. Llegando al laboratorio Cam me mando con Sweets hacer lo que Booth y yo hacíamos…. Aún no sabía nada de Booth.

-Dra. Brennan, quiero decirle que por que el Agente Booth no esté en este caso no significa que…

-Lo sé.-Lo interrumpí.

-¿Sabe qué? Lo que quiero decir es que no significa que él no vaya a ir a verse con usted mañana…

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Por favor Dra. Brennan soy su amigo más cercano.

-¿Entonces porque no está aquí?

-Tiene que arreglar cosas antes de verla, son cosas importantes y no diré más usted espérelo mañana.-Voltee a verlo de reojo no quería que supiera que me importaba mucho aún que en verdad me importaba.

Cuando llegue al laboratorio fui con Ángela y le pedí algo realmente estúpido, inútil, irracional, algo que no va conmigo.

-Ángela, necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro, dime, cariño.

-Quiero que le llames a Booth y que lo rastrees y en cuanto tengas su ubicación me avisas para ir a verlo.

-¿Enserio me lo estas pidiendo?-Salí de su oficina, era algo inútil lo que le había pedido, pero necesitaba saber porque no estaba en el caso.-Claro, te diré cuando lo ubique.-Dijo Ángela gritando.

-Cariño tengo que hablar contigo.-Me dijo Ángela jalándome del brazo y bajándome de la plataforma.

-¿Qué pasa Ángela? estoy trabajando en el caso.-Se me había olvidado lo que le pedí creo que no era realmente importante en esos momentos como el caso.

-Booth está, está molesto por haberle llamado, posiblemente se dio cuenta que tú me mandaste, no supe que decirle y no pude colgar hasta que pasara un minuto y lo sabes Brennan.-Me quede estupefacta, atónita, anonadada, completamente fuera de mí, quería que nada hubiera sucedido, quería que la orden que le di a Ángela no hubiera salido de mi boca. No supe que decir solo me di la media vuelta y me fui a mi oficina y Ángela fue detrás de mí.

-Brennan espera, no sé qué te puedo decir, solo que esto tiene que servir de algo.-Tomo mi mano y me dio un papelito.-Ahí es la ubicación de Booth, ve y búscalo.

Le sonreí y ella se fue. Me quede sentada en el sillón de mi oficina mirando el papel que había puesto en la mesita, solo lo observaba, tenía la necesidad de saber porque Booth había estado tan faltante estas últimas semanas, tenía que, Me levante del sillón tome el papelito, mi abrigo, mi bolso y salí del laboratorio, no sabía si Booth seguiría ahí pero por lo menos podría ver en qué lugar estaba.

Cuando llegue al lugar vi que era una zona de casas familiares, busque la camioneta de Booth y cuando la pude ubicar me estacione en la otra calle eran las 4:47 de la tarde, estaba esperando a ver si salía Booth de la casa que anoto Ángela en el papel, sentía que el tiempo tardaba siglos, aunque el tiempo no había cambiado, por fin 30 minutos después vi salir a Booth de esa casa, cerró la puerta de donde salía, pero cuando se iba a subir a su camioneta, alguien abrió la puerta, era una mujer, delgada, bonita, rubia y con una voz que jamás podría olvidar, era Hanna, salió y abrazo a Booth por atrás, luego el giro y la abrazo también, sentí que me derrumbaba, sentí que el mundo se me caía encima "literal", eso diría Ángela, salió una lagrima de mis ojos y me di la media vuelta, no quería que Booth me viera y mucho menos así, ahora no sabía si mañana iría a verme, me pregunte eso en todo el camino ¿Ira? ¿Yo iré? Que pregunta tan estúpida la mía claro que yo iría, sería débil he iría.

Fui directamente al laboratorio supuse que todos ya se abrían ido incluso Ángela, no tenía avances del caso y esta noche era para saber todo del caso, todo del homicidio. Me puse los audífonos del reproductor, me relaje, aleje todo pensamiento de mañana y me concentre completamente en mis huesos. Empecé a notar múltiples fracturas en el esternón en la 1ra, 5ta y 7ma e.c. Era increíble cómo no pude notar estas fracturas antes, obviamente no estaba concentra al cien en ese momento. Note algo aún más raro, algo que no estaba esa tarde en el incisivo superior derecho, se estaba desvaneciendo, así que lo quite y lo guarde para la mañana siguiente cuando Hodgins llegara, había 5 fisuras en el cráneo como si al estar colgada chocara con un cilindro una y otra vez, creía saber lo que le había pasado, necesitaba recrear el accidente antes de llegar a conclusiones, tenía que esperar a que llegara Ángela, vi mi reloj y eran 5:50 tenía que ir a bañarme y cambiarme para ir a desayudar con Booth y después venir a recrear el caso con Ángela.

Me bañe, me arregle lo suficiente para verme normal pero mejor que antes, sentía que era cuando mamá vivía y yo seguía los pasos de aquel muchacho que no quisiera recordar, es algo que debo olvidar porque ya fue. Al salir del departamento tenía tantas ganas de ver a Booth pero también tenía miedo de hacerlo, al entrar, mi mente ya no sabría que pensar esta echa nudos, me senté de lado de la ventana, observaba mi reloj cada 5 minutos ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por el simple hecho de estar nerviosa de pensar que él no vendría, cuando solo habían pasado 10 minutos desde que había llegado, vi mi reloj y después voltee a la venta y… él, Booth, él estaba cruzando la calle, no me vio pero cuando lo vi mis ojos se cerraron y dije en voz baja "Gracias".

Cuando entro por fin Booth al restaurant voltió para buscarme, yo alce mi mano y le grite "Aquí" y él volteo, con esa sonrisa que tiene me saludo.

-Hey! ¿Qué hay Bones?-Me saludo como si no hubiera pasado nada, lo observe y no dije nada, estaba tratando de contener mi sonrisa y cuando por fin iba a hablar trajeron lo que ordene, él agarro mi cuchara, la metió a mi plato y comió de eso.

-Mmmm… muy rico Bones ¿Qué es?

-Es crema fría de pepino y aguacate.-En cuanto le dije lo que era lo escupió en una servilleta y pidió un café muy cargado, no pude contenerme y sonreí con una pequeña risa burlona él me miro y me sonrío.

-¿De qué ríes? ¿Te parece gracioso Bones?

-Es bueno que comas esto porque tiene mucha proteína Booth.

-Ja! Comeré esto cuando en mi otra vida sea un conejo o algo que coma hierbas.

-¿no crees en la otra vida o sí?

-Claro que sí, ¿No te emociona saber que será otra cosa?

-No, eso no es verdad, es solo una leyenda urbana.

-Vamos, ¿En qué te gustaría rencarnar? A mí en un tigre porque es rápido y hermoso ¿No lo crees?

-Bueno si no tengo otra opción.-Me interrumpió.-"No, no la tienes".- Pues me gustaría ser un delfín.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un mamífero muy fuerte y porque mamá y yo los amábamos.-Baje la mirada y él tomo mi mano. En ese momento le trajeron su café, yo tome la cuchara y la metí a mi plato para poder desayunar.

-¿no quieres otra cuchara Bones?

-No, está bien gracias Booth.-Él pido una orden de waffles con tocino y me dijo burlón "Para crecer grande y fuerte con mucha energía"

-Bien, sé que tenemos que hablar Bones, pero me gustaría empezar.-Tenía miedo, un miedo que me carcomía completa, sentía que diría que lo del viaje no sería, que Hanna había regresado y él volvería con ella.

-Booth yo quisiera….-Me interrumpió.

-Por favor Bones déjame continuar ¿Sí?-Moví mi cabeza en forma positiva.-Bien, bueno sobre lo que te pedí, sobre el viaje los dos juntos, no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando, quiero que aceptes cuando estés lista, ahora tu prioridad es tu trabajo y yo estaré ahí como un buen compañero, siempre esperándote para seguir con otro caso, juntos de las manos Bones.-

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Ya no quieres que nos vayamos de viaje?-Le dije con voz asustada.

-Sí, sí quiero, pero no quiero presionarte, quiero que sea a tu tiempo.

-Estoy lista Booth.

-No, no lo estas y enserio quiero que sea a tu tiempo no al mío.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Una persona que te conoce o mejor dicho que te conoció en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Sullivan?

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué sería él?

-No lo sé cómo no acepte irme con él creí que…-Me interrumpió

-Oye Bones no, no fue él, ni siquiera lo he visto.

-¿Entonces, quién más me puede conocer?

-Es la otra cosa que te tengo que decir, Hanna volvió, hace un par de semanas y me hablo para poder conversar sobre todo, por eso no pude estar en las últimas semanas, ¿Lo entiendes no?

-No. Estoy confundida, ¿Qué no la odiabas por haberte rechazado?

-En ese momento sí, pero fui yo quien, quiso eso y me gane un rechazo, en todo caso eso ya quedo en el pasado y ella fue la que me dijo que te diera tu tiempo.-No sabía que decir tenía mucho coraje.

-¿Volviste con ella verdad?-Se quedó callado por un largo tiempo y mirándome a los ojos, no sabía que quería decir eso. Tardo demasiado que tome su silencio como una afirmación, agarré mi bolso, abrigo, deje dinero en la mesa y me levante pero él no quitaba su mirada de mí.-Me voy tengo cosas que hacer con el caso.

-¡Bones! Vuelve por favor…


End file.
